


i need a beta

by Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney/pseuds/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney
Summary: i am looking for a beta anyone what to help?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 1





	i need a beta

hey guys I am looking for a beta for my star wars stuff. obi is the main charter in all of them but I will be swapping up who he is with and some wont have a ship at all. I am looking for someone who can catch spelling and grammar mistakes. Also someone who is willing to tell me when something that I have written is crap. I will give full credit to anyone who Beta's for me and will co-author anyone who is willing to call out my crap and does rewrites or changes to make things better. I need the first one more than the second so please let me know what you are willing to do. if you are willing please leave your email address in the comment box. I will delete the comment as soon as I see it so your email is not out there for long. fair warning I live on the us east cost and sleep usually from 12(ish) to 9(ish) that is midnight to 9am. so any replies during that time will hang around for long periods. thanks for the help and please be over 18 if you decide to reply. I am in my 30's and it looks odd to be emailing someone under the age of 18. especially as some of my stories might get... yummy.


End file.
